Hulk
The Hulk '(Bruce Banners) ' '''is a Marvel character that appears in A Skyrim Tale, Jedi academy, and Gmod. SkyrimCategory:FollowerCategory:A Skyrim Tale The Hulk, along with Black Widow and the rest of the Avengers, somehow got on Nirn. The Avengers got to Solitude and got around a camp fire in the middle of the hold/city. Vahl, along with some other followers, came to Solitude and found the Avengers. Vahl greeted Hulk and Natasha and welcomed them to the group. A couple episodes later, they somehow got off Nirn and went back to Earth. According to Venturian, they went to New York. Venturian, for whatever reason, was creeped out by Hulk. Jedi Academy Upon this point, Jordan is aware that hulk mods in any game he plays tend to be disturbingly ugly, this observation remained correct in Jedi Academy. Immediately revolted at the abominations he summoned, Venturian spawned in several enemies to destroy the two hulks, finally succeeding when darth Vader destroyed them. Though Jedi Vahl was forced to cooperate with some Hulk in order to defeat a rancor. ''' 'Garry's Mod' Hulk has been seen as a rag doll within Gmod videos Red skull mission The Avengers traveled to a small town that had been secretly taken over by the devious Red skull. After Hulk showed off his dance moves, he was sent to meet with the mayor. After successfully tricking the mayor into thinking that the hulk was just a sick tourist, he managed to figure out ( with his incredible mind ) that he was working for the Red skull. After finding out about this information, They all grouped up at a local hotel. Hulk having to put his head through a window, because he could not fit in the hotel. They all got to the conclusion that the Red skull was in the next room up. Age of ultron Hulk was recruited by Iron man to do a special mission with Thor and Captain America . During the prep for the mission Hulk gave a tear jerking speech about how he made thermal cupcakes before becoming the Hulk. This confused Tony as he was under the impression that the Banner was a nuclear scientis. They trained with Agent Coulson who was disguised as a bad guy with absolutely no weapons. Hulk made friends with they guy when it was his turn to fight him. After Hulk had his go Thor accidentally murderd Coulson. While this upset him, he was more upset about Thor throwing his cupcake outside the Heli carrier going as far as saying they should have a funeral for his cupcake instead of Coulson. Tony just wanted to get the funeral over with so he baited Hulk to jump the Heli Carrier with his second thermal cupcake. You would think that would be bad for Hulk but by jumping off Tony just saved Hulk from the nuclear fallout that the avengers suffered after Tony massacred the other avengers. Battle with thor During a venturiantale version of thor Ragnarock Hulk,Loki and doctor strange all caught hold of a Hasbro Version of thors hammer. A battle ensued between the four of them. They all started bashing eachother with lighting until Hulk called upon his fellow heli hulks. These heli hulks started causing a huge rucku constantout murdering the four of them. This ended with the hammer holders victorious. Soon after Jeff goldblum pit thor and hulk into a brawl resulting with thor phasing Hulk through the floor. After hulk respawned he started spawning color balls which ended up begining ragnarook Cancer, death and funeral During a point in Gmod Hulk was diagnosed with cancer. Eventully during a fan challenges episode he passed away and his kids had to go to the orphanage. Jordan and Cierra reminisced over his life mentioning that he was lack toast and tolerant and that he broke his arm in fourth grade. Category:Gmod Category:Superhero Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Universe Category:Marvel comics Category:Deceased Category:Lack toast and tolerant Category:Gmod Characters Category:Disney Category:Disney characters Category:Disney properties Category:Jedi academy characters Category:A Skyrim Tale Characters Category:The avengers Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Category:Superpowered Category:Giant Category:Mother Category:Parent Category:Vahl's company Category:Followers Category:Follower Category:Adult Category:NPC characters Category:Ragdoll Category:VenturianTale 2013 Category:Minor Characters Category:Minor Protagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Monster Category:Characters Category:Venturian's Characters Category:Jedi Category:Force sensitive Category:Radioactive Category:Scientist Category:Science Category:BethanyFrye's Characters Category:Baker Category:Green and mean Category:Ugly Category:Gmod Protagonists Category:Mod Category:American Category:S.H.I.E.L.D Category:Movie Category:Avenger Category:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim characters Category:Big Daddy Category:Super strength Category:2013 Category:Mutant Category:Earthling Category:Anger issues Category:Protagonist/Antagonist Category:Antagonist Category:Jedi Academy Category:Jedi Academy videos Category:Powers